Suuuurprise!
by Loving shadow-wolf
Summary: Cat throws a party and invites the whole group. Unfortunately Robbie, Beck and Andre are unable to attend, so Cat invites a group of kids that may or may not be who she thought they were. And if they're not, how will she get them to leave? There's some Jori involved.
1. Chapter 1

"Cat! Stop, stop please?! C'mon Cat! I even said please!" Tori squeals as she finally manages to roll off the bed, out of her friend's reach. "Ow." She laughs as she hits the ground, but she quickly rolls under the bed.

There's silence, then there's movement on the surface of the bed. Suddenly, Cat's head peeks under from the side of the bed.

"Hey, come back." She softly laughs at Tori's face. "Oh, come on Tori."

"No." Tori says with a slight grin. "Why not?" Cat shifts the hanging blanket, so that she can get a better view of Tori. "Cause, you're gonna tickle me again." Cat laughs. "Who says that?"

Tori gives her a skeptical look. "Cause I know you Cat." "Then you should know that I won't tickle you." She smiles innocently.

"Forget it Cat. I'm staying right here; where I'm safe from assault." Tori says, her grin widening.

Cat's face disappears and there's shuffling as she gets off the bed. "Fine, then I'll just go. I'm sure I can find someone else to hang out with."

Tori silently moves under the bed, wiggling after Cat's footsteps. Tori peeks out as Cat opens the bedroom door. "Bye Tori. I'll see you around. I'll tell Robbie and Rex that you said 'hi'."

Cat walks out, shutting the door behind her. Tori crawls out from under Cat's bed, staying alert incase Cat rushes back in.

Tori sits on the bed, awaiting Cat's return. "Did she really leave? Nawh, she wouldn't leave me in her house alone while her family is away." Tori wonders out loud.

After five minutes of waiting, Cat still doesn't return. "Oh god, she did not leave me here, did she? Awh, I better go find her."

Tori rises from the bed and slowly eases the door open, being careful to prevent it from squeaking.

"Cat?" She softly calls out as she peeks out the bedroom door. No answer. After checking both ways, Tori sneaks out, turning off the lights.

She slowly creeps down the hall, towards the living room. "Cat?" She calls out again, still soft but a little louder than before.

Tori sneaks around the living room and her eyes land on the couch that sits in the middle of the room.

'Of course. She's probably hiding on the other side of the couch again.' "Oh Cat. I know you're there, waiting for me so that you can jump out and scare me. You got me the last time I spent the night I'm not falling for that one again, you know…." She trails off as she peers over the couch.

The little moonlight on the couch only reveals a discarded bag, not Cat. "Darnnit." She says, then freezes. She just heard footsteps somewhere behind her.

"C-cat? Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I really am sorry if I did. So you don't have to jump out at me, right? Or…. Make me lose my nerve and freak out, in which I'm about to do." Tori continues, a slight note of hysteria in her voice now.

She rushes over to the wall and flicks the light switch, but no light comes on.

"Cat, did you turn off the bower box, too?" Tori asks with her back against the wall.

She hears a laugh over to her right that's fairly close. 'That's not Cat.' Tori realises with a gasp. She tries to hide her fear as she rushes away from the sound.

"C-c-cat? Please answer me so that I know that's you…." Tori turns to look at the area where the sound came from, but the darkness covers up anyone who could be standing there.

Out of nowhere, two hands grab her sides, "Boo." Someone whispers tight before Tori begins to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tori! Tori! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" I hear Cat's voice, but I'm too focused on the person whose hand is now covering my mouth.

"Hush. Now just come with me. I promise you won't regret it- but you will if you don't listen. Got it?" They demand in a fierce whisper.

There's something familiar about the voice, but they have it disguised so I can't be sure who it could be. I nod vigorously, still scared of who it might be.

"Good." They whisper as they begin backing up in the direction of another room, which belongs to Cat's older brother, Caleb. I stumble backward with them, even as I hear Cat's voice panic a little.

The person bumps against the door and opens the door, making sure there's no squeak. Then they back into the room, pulling me with them, and then they lock the door.

"Okay, we have a few till Cat finds us. Let's make it worth t." They say as they release me. "Wait…. You're not…. It can't be…. Jade?" I ask, hoping she's the one that basically kidnapped me.

"Hey, you got me." She laughs. I sigh in relief.

"Thank god, it's only you Jade." "Only me?" She says and I catch the sadness in her voice.

I quickly respond, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings. "No Jade. That's not what I meant. I meant that I thought you were a killer or somethi-"

"I know Tori, I'm only messing with you. You've gotta loosen up a bit, girl." She says in a dictating tone, but I know she's smiling.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" She asks in her mischievous tone.

"Yeah." I manage to whisper before her lips are on mine.

One hand is on the back of my neck, trapping me against her, while the other hand works its way up the front of my shirt.

My hand rubs along her side and the other one slides through her long, black hair. Man I love her hair.

She grabs the inside of my shirt and drags me towards the bed.

She pulls away. "Damn, I love you." "I love you too, Jade." I whisper back before she kisses me again.

Both her hands work their way up my shirt. Jade kisses a trail down my neck and stops right above my shirt.

Then she pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me. She crushes her lips against mine and trails her tongue along my lips.

"Don't be selfish, Tori." She whimpers.

I open my mouth and she moans with delight. Her hands push my shirt all the way up and she breaks our kiss to take it off of me as the lamp flickers back on.

"Looks like the powers back on." She says.

"Yeah." I agree as I reach one hand up and start to rub her stomach, slowly moving upwards.

She smiles lazily down at me, and then she removes her shirt. My hands freeze, one on her stomach, the other on her thigh.

She laughs and lays down on me, then begins to kiss me again. After awhile, she reluctantly draws away.

I whimper, but she just slowly shakes her head.

"Come on love. Cat will be worrying if she doesn't see you soon." I nod and Jade pulls me to my feet. We get dressed quickly and I give Jade a kiss one more time before she opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat stands there and looks at us while holding her purple giraffe stuff animal. "Mr. Purple saw everything."

I feel myself blush and a quick glance at Jade reveals that she can blush after all. Jade quickly fixes her composure.

"And what's that beautiful?" Cat glances away, and then nervously coughs.

Jade raises an eyebrow and I slowly calm myself down, at least enough to stop my absurd blushing. "Well, cat. We're waiting you know." Jade carefully encourages.

Cat coughs again. "Okay. I know what you two were doing. And I'm okay if you guys are together and all, but I was wondering why you didn't just tell me and instead you let Mr. Purple see it and all."

"I'm sorry Cat." Jade says smoothly and hugs her.

"Yeah Cat, we're sorry. We just didn't think you would understand you know..."

She smiles and nods. "Also, Cat?" I ask. "Yeah?" she answers.

You're not going to say anything to anyone, right? I ask her.

"Okay, I won't." She smiles again but she clutches Mr. Purple closer.

"Promise?" Jade adds a little too fiercely.

"I promise Jade and Tori. OH! I'm gonna call you Jori for short, okay?" she says holding out her pinkie in which Jade locks her pinkie with. Then I lock my pinkie with Cat's.

Jade sighs. "Fine. Just don't let anyone know about Tori and I okay?"

"I can manage that." Cat exclaims happily. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I'm inviting a couple more girls over. You won't know them, but I thought they were nice. Plus they said they love parties and they won't break anything."

I meet Jade's eye. "Oh god." Jade nods at me as Cat continues. Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"OOOOOH! THEY'RE HERE!" Cat squeals and dashes out of the room and all the way to the front door.

Jade just shakes her head. "Oh god. Hopefully she didn't invite those guys from her birthday party over again."

"Oh yeah, I hate those guys. All they did was hit on us." I say as I follow Jade to the front door.


End file.
